


Whispering Gravestones

by Lue4028



Series: Rites of Passage [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lue4028/pseuds/Lue4028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In conclusion of the events that brought Sherlock and John together as parents. But there is one thing, that has gone unmentioned throughout.. what happened to the third parent?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering Gravestones

"John, it's that day again isn't it?" Sherlock demands in reference to their recently-married twenty-year-old's birthday. He resides on the settee, which has become something of a default state in the 'old age' that he acts more than looks. 

"Sherlock... I've," John trails uncertainly from the stairwell, "got something funny in the mail. No return address."

John steps warily into the flat a blank envelope in hand. He's scrutinizing something small and intriguing in the palm of his hand.

"Put it in the pile," Sherlock drawls tiredly like he's been expecting it, directing him, with a lifeless flip of his hand, to the cluttered mantle beneath the layered frame mirror, where John finds a square jewelry retail box made of grey, textured card and silky interior. It's top cover is capped to the bottom, revealing a score-full of large, luminous pearls.

"Jesus, are these all real?" John asks, taken aback, "Where did they come from?"

"Oysters, John."

John gives Sherlock a wry look that says 'I'm not an imbecile'.

"These could be worth a lot of money, Sherlock."

"Ninety six thousand four hundred and seventy three point seven average appraisal."

"Christ," John breathes, "You had a 100 grand just sitting here you never thought to mention?"

 Sherlock stares idly at the fluxing window curtains, ignoring the disturbing glare of his smiley face on the wall. "Money doesn't grow on trees," he mutters to himself in deep thought, "What does that mean? Why would it grow on trees?" 

"Because it grows in oysters?" John asks, following his train of thought.

"Who came up with _trees?"_ Sherlock remarks distantly.

"Are these from Mycroft?" John interrupts his spiraling machinations, and Sherlock scoffs at the insult. 

"Please, John, no," Sherlock gags, "that's revolting."

"Family heirloom or something rather?" John asks, examining the little fortune in its trigonal pyramidal arrangement. He places the pearl he's collected from the envelop at the apex, completing the geometry.  

"Something like that."

"So you're rich."

"They're not mine, John, they're yours. You know I have no interest in material things," he says trivially. John blinks. "You can give up surgery now, anyway, as I've told you many times."

"But I like surgery."

"Yes, I know. It makes you feel like the breadwinner."

"Aren't I?"

"Yes, John," Sherlock says nicely. 

John mediates on their mysterious collection of pearls.

"Should we go on a holiday too then?" John proposes, after a pause.

Sherlock looks at him with a pleading expression that says "please don't do that to me John", resembling a cat left out in the rain.

"We could go somewhere that has a higher homicide rate," John suggests.

Sherlock eyes him suspiciously, one silver iris concealed beneath a cascade of dark curls, the other scanning him.

"And poor gun control."

Sherlock still looks skeptical.

"Like Belize, or Jamaica, or," John offers, "India. A lot of places."

A twinkle of inspiration flickers in Sherlock's eyes, but he doesn't say anything.

"Even the states get more bodies than us. Where do you want to go?" he says, leaning back on the work table, "You can pick."

Sherlock smiles at John's friendly, ultramarine gaze.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last scene of Rites of Passage, as far as I'm aware (not including the potential sequel foreshadowed here that may or may not happen down the road) But we can talk about that later. Still filling in scenes between the climax and this point for now. Read Sign of Four or cliffnotes for cannon references :)


End file.
